Gundam Souls
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: What if the Gundam's had souls? What the hell is going on between Trowa, Relena, and Hilde? Who is the person in the shadows? And what 'others'?Pairings HY+RP, DM+HS, TB+MU, QW+DC, and WC+MC
1. The Meeting

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, but this is an original idea.  
  
Note: Slightly AU, Trowa and Relena haven't meet.  
  
  
  
Gundam Souls chapter 1. The Meeting  
  
  
*After Colony 175*  
  
"I am sorry to report, that Colony Leader Heero Yuy has been   
Assassinated" the t.v. was turned off by Master O.  
  
"I have a feeling that this could result in war," said Professor  
G. (sorry I don't know all of the scientist's names).  
  
"Your right this will result in war. Do you think we should awaken  
Them?" asked Dr.C the Chinese one.  
  
"Yes, we should awaken them."  
  
*After Colony 198*  
  
"Think we did the right thing brining all of them back?" asked Mr.G the bald one.  
  
"Of course we did the right thing," said Dr.J he was felling guilty,  
He could tell that the future would not bring good news to the universe.  
  
*Else where*  
  
"Come on Trowa! I want to meet all of your friends!" yelled Cathy. He   
Was stuck with the luggage.  
  
"Trowa, Cathy! so good of you to come." greeted Quatra. He, Duo, Hilde,  
and Heero walked over to them. Trowa and Heero nodded to each other as   
Acknowledgment. Trowa then nodded to each of them.  
  
"Hey, hey Trowa! Nice to see you again man." yelled to ever annoying   
Duo.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hilde Schiber (sorry don't know how to spell her last name) it's nice to meet you." said Hilde.  
  
"I'm Catharine Bloom but you can call me Cathy and this is my brother Trowa Barton." introduced Cathy.  
  
"Well now that that is settled let's find the rest of us." suggested Quatra. It didn't take long to find Wufie and Sally.  
  
"Woman, would you stop smiling already it's annoying!" yelled guess who Wufie.  
  
"Well I see you haven't changed Wu-man." taughnted Duo.  
  
"Neither have you Maxwell."   
  
"Haha, having fun Wufie?" asked a giggling Relena.  
  
"Shut up, Relena." growled Wufie.  
  
"Wow, he called the opposite sex by her name." said an amazed Duo.  
  
"Only because she beat him in a sparing match." said Dorothy from behind  
Relena.  
  
"Miss. Relena you beat Wufie." asked Quatra.  
  
"Quatra, how many times have I told you don't use any formalities we're  
Friends." said Relena. "Hi, I'm Relena PeaceCraft it's a pleasure to meet you." she extended her hand towards Cathy.  
  
"Catharine Bloom, call me Cathy."  
  
  
Please r&r.  
  
Love yea,  
  
relena angel of spirit  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Conversation

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, I do own my character, this is an  
Original idea.  
  
  
  
Gundam Souls ch.2 Conversation  
  
  
  
*Winner Mansion*  
  
"Welcome to my home." said Quatra. His home was   
Gorgeous. (Not going into details, use your imagination).  
  
"It's wonderful, Quatra." said Dorothy.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous." said Hilde, Cathy, and Relena.  
  
"Hey, still high class I see, huh?" asked Duo. The rest  
Were silent either in awe, or it's normal.  
  
"Well, let's get you guy's in your rooms." They walked  
Up a spiral staircase, into a long hall way with door's that  
Seemed to look miles away from each other. "Duo, your room   
is right here, Hilde your across the hall,  
Trowa, next to Hilde, Cathy, across from him, next Wufie,  
Then Sally, across from Wufie is Heero, and Relena the door  
That is all the way down there is your room." They went to  
Their rooms to unpack.  
  
*Relena's room*  
  
'I can't believe it, we're almost all here. But then   
Again, they might come looking for us. Talgeese what are we   
going to do?' She asked in her mind, using his real name.  
  
'I don't know, but have you seen the look's DeathSiyth  
Has been sending Duo?' asked her brother.  
  
'Hey, I am not giving Duo any look's' she said. That   
made Relena laugh. She walked out of her room into the hall   
Way, Trowa, and Hilde following suit. Hilde was sending Trowa  
Glares, which just made him smile, and her laugh.  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Hilde. "I see nothing funny   
about it, I have not been giving Duo look's," she said.  
  
"Oh, yes you have." they said together.  
  
"Face it you are in love with Duo." Said Relena.  
  
"Yea, but you also love Heero, so don't get on my case."  
Said Hilde.  
  
"And you love Midii, so shut up." Said Relena.  
  
"Who love's who?" asked Heero.   
  
'Oh, shit. This is bad. It's all your fault, Tallgees.'  
  
'Don't blame your boyfriend's actions on me, he's your  
Pilot Zero.' He replied.  
  
"Hn." Said Heero.  
  
"What you think that you actually wanted to talk to me."  
Said Relena.  
  
"What him talk, never." Said Dorothy.  
  
"You, have a habit of sneaking up on people don't you."  
It was more of a statement.  
  
"No, that's my specialty." Said Hilde.  
  
"Tell me about it." Said a voice.  
  
"Who are you." Asked Heero. He was surprised that the   
They weren't worried, at all.  
  
Please r&r,  
  
Love ya,  
  
relena angel of spirit   



	3. Hello my Sista'

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gundam Souls ch.3 Hello My Sista'  
  
  
  
"Hello, Midii." said Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, and Trowa.  
  
"Kaypasa? Anyway I just came to tell ya, that they are on their way," said Midii, who has just come out of the shadows. "Ya, know J.C. you really should be careful when you change in front of the window, of course you have a great torso, do you work out?"   
  
"Nani? You hentai girl!" said Trowa.  
  
"Awe, come on J.C., don't be shy. Either way she would have seen it." said Relena.  
  
"How would you know A.J.?" questioned Dorothy.  
  
"I read his diary," she said. "So did Rye."  
  
"And Marian, of course." Hilde added.  
  
"Kuso! Bitches! I'm gonna' kill you!" yelled Trowa.  
  
"No, you won't cause I'm stronger then you. So what's your back up plan, Trowa, J.C., or Tallgees?" asked Relena.  
  
"Oh, that hits home plate! Go A.J." yelled Hilde.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Tell me no baka's" said Heero, of course he didn't direct this at Relena, only everyone except Relena.  
  
"Uh-oh." was all Midii, and Dorothy said, as Trowa, and Relena prepared to fight each other.  
  
  
  
Okay I know it's weird at first, but if your smart (or stupid) you know what's going on. It's meant to be vague at first. Also I'm making small chapters cause I want to make you all suffer!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay I need to breathe. R&R.  
  
  
Love ya,  
  
relena angel of spirit  



End file.
